User talk:Ajraddatz/Alpha/Archive2
Buying please!! (1) Saxophone, (1) Synth, (1) Totemic mountain Lion How much??? Kyleman7558 (talk) 23:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC)User:Kyleman7558Kyleman7558 (talk) 23:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, you need to be a member to buy from this store, and the Alpha Store has enough members for now. Please come back in a while. 04:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Orders (5) Hypnotic Freq. Machines- Troyl (1) Totemic Turtle- Boidoh If you have an order, please post it below and I will see what I can do. 03:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC) May I? Hello. Can I become a member?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 03:55, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Beta Tester, Old Timer.... Yup! Membership accepted! 04:01, 23 June 2009 (UTC) CAN I PLease become a member of the alpha store plz From skullkeepa14 :Well then I guess that we will try this. You now have a 7 day membership here. Prove that you are worthy of it. 13:57, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry I forgot I had the membership can I have a renewal-skullkeepa14 Order Username: 14:33, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Hypnotic Frequency machine (20) P.S.: I can pay you all of the clicks for this purchase at once after you tell me how many it is because i have alt accounts. :That is 100 clicks! Please put about 10 of them on each of my gated garden module, then 60 can be put equally on my LEGO club modules. At the VERY END, please put 10 more on each of my gated gardens. Thanks! 14:53, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Hi can I be a member! and then can I have 1 mind-control thiny and a secret message.-- 14:33, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes on member. Do you mean the hypnotic freq. Machine, and secret message # 1, 2 or 3? Or all of them? 14:38, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was confused. I am adjusting the price of the mind control thing to 15 clicks each, up from 10. Sorry, but still know that this is the only place that you can get it! Making it now... Also, if you have it, then you don't need a secret message. 14:40, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ok! Your order is complete! Please put 10 clicks on each of my gated garden mods (Thats 20 clicks). Sorry I needed to raise the price, but those things are expensive! Diamonds I sent u ur diamonds. 18:26, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :And I sent your items. Please sig and the bottem of the alpha store's page in the signature section 18:31, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Membership Can I be a member. Laso, I have some items to donate, 3 Rough Diamonds, 1 Dino Fang, and 1 Fairy Dust.-- 19:07, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Ya, you can be a member- but I don't need the donations. Keep them! 19:09, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't need them and have tried 2 stores to get rid of them, plese (for 20 clicks ;))-- 19:10, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh fine, I'll take them. I don't need the clicks though, thanks. 19:12, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Username, ready to send. Order too-- 21:24, 23 June 2009 (UTC) *Coup101 *Rough Ruby (1 (I'll send 2 rough dimonds (1 Free)) *Pipe (1) :Ok, please befriend me on MLN and send a rough diamond. Unfortunately we don't offer pipes, but if I may direct you to Troyl's Junkyard to buy some. 21:30, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::WOW, thanks Sending you them right away. -- 16:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Order I want 14 autographs (7 clicks) and 3 mind control emmiters (60 clicks). And im awaiting my Totemic Turtle. I will click when i am notified that u have it. So i owe now 127 clicks?? 127 Clicks where?? 18:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) : Sorry, forgot about turtle. I do have enough bricks though, so I can build it now. As for the autograph and mind control emmiters, I try to only sell items to help people gain ranks, not to help rival stores to gain hard to get items :). 18:39, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::The turtle is now ready. Pleas put 30 clicks on each of my 2 lego club mods rank 1. Thanks 18:44, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Actually for the autograph and mind controll emmiter im helping a friend reach to rank 7. He spends all his clicks on me and he says i have to give him something. 23:04, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::In that case, you would need 1 Mind Control Emmiter and 1 Autograph. I would be happy to sell you those! 23:09, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :BTW, Please put 10 clicks on each of the Gated Garden mods on my page, and 20 on each of my LEGO Club mag rank 1 mods (For the Turtle, which is ready!) 23:09, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Gave clicks... Please send. 23:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! Sending now. Nice doing business with you! 23:29, 23 June 2009 (UTC) My SFC Wheres my Space Fuel Cells. I have been waiting from 21st June 2009. 23:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :The Alpha Store was closed then, and you will note that it is still on a partial close. Also, you have orders scattered everywhere. Please put your remaining orders into a nice fancy new topic below this one. I have 15 SFC that I could sell to you. 23:34, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::btw im awaiting my Mind Control Emmiter. 23:35, 23 June 2009 (UTC) SFC :Ill take all ur 15 space cells. its 3 clicks for 1 right? 46 clicks right? I will do it when my clicks recharge tommorow. 23:37, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Boidoh You have the following orders placed: *15 Space Fuel Cells (45 clicks) *1 Mind Control Emmiter (20 clicks) :This is all that you can order from the Alpha Store at one time. Because of our low prices, we have item limits. 23:41, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::I already paid for the mind control emmiter, I accidentaly put 20 clicks on the same pos mod though :( . 23:44, 23 June 2009 (UTC) : no you did not. The POS mod only harvested 10 bricks, and that is not its max. 23:46, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::erm.. wait i got mixed up with the turtle. Let me click another 10. 23:48, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::: You now owe me 15 clicks, 7 on 1 garden and 8 on the other. 23:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Now only 8 clicks left- put them on one of the gardens please. 23:51, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok.... 23:52, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Done.. PLease send 23:54, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Welll I only counted 5 clicks there but I am sending anyways. Thanks for your order. 23:56, 23 June 2009 (UTC) more deals and did you trade clicks for clicks.-- 04:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! And yes I do, I was going to put that up after the pics were done. 14:17, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::ok I buy 80 clicks for 80 clicks.-- 15:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :ok, where do you want them? I need to go and do my Math final exam now, but I will be back in about 2 hours. I will give clicks then. 15:35, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I want in my turtle mod and I can wait.-- 16:03, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Order Username: Totemic Wolf (1) P.S.: i can pay you today if you want, but it'll be with my alt accounts, otherwise it'll have to wait until tomorrow. : I will need till tomorrow to get it ready, but I would recommend that you actually get the blueprints yourself. Not only can you then sell them, but it makes it REALLY easy in rank 8. 14:46, 24 June 2009 (UTC) P.S., I can help you with free clicks to you totemic pet mods. I guess ill just get the blueprints on my own then if it helps in rank 8. I'd love some help, how many clicks can you give per day to whatever pet module i have up? 14:49, 24 June 2009 (UTC) : Up to 41, cause half go to the elemental mods. 14:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) So 41 on one pet module? 14:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Up to, ya. I might need to spend my clicks elsewhere some days though. 15:00, 24 June 2009 (UTC) i understand that, do you think you will be able to click some today? (i'm hoping to try and get he snakes blueprint today using alts and regular clicks) 15:01, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ! I want the mind control emitter and a secret message #1 but I do not have the seal of pos :Why would you need secret message 1 if you had the emitter? 17:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) never mind can I have a saxophone instead of the message-- 17:54, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ps I was trying to stalk up... :I will see what it costs- I am really low on bricks right now. Also, I try to only sell items for people ti level up with, instead of giving rival shop owners rare items :) 17:56, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Fine Ok but still for your good prices: -- 18:00, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :I can get you the emitter- but I am out of the pipe needed for saxophone- sorry. If you still want it, I have have the emitter to you in about 5 minutes? That will be 28 clicks. 18:04, 24 June 2009 (UTC) You earned it :Thanks!!!!!! I wouldn't say better than Troyl's junkyard though..... 18:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Order Username: 20:19, 24 June 2009 (UTC) 11 Elemental wind 38 elemental earth P.S.: ill pay you tomorrow, man this rank is chopping down my daily click stock. :It really does. BTW, I sent you some free anyways =D 20:20, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks!!! for the free ones anyway, but i'm paying for the others! 20:22, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::I don't need the elemental wind anymore, just the earth. 14:33, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm....38 elemental earth.... I';; get right on it :) 14:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Where should i click 38 times? 14:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Order Username: 22:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) 23 elemental fires 26 elemental waters P.S.: ill pay you tomorrow like usual. cursed rank 7 that takes all my clicks. . . :Know what you mean! It should be ready ::ok, tomorrow where should the clicks go so i can pay you first thing in the morning? 22:22, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::Just wait till I have the items please, cause I need to go to school tomorrow. 23:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok 00:52, 26 June 2009 (UTC) gems I buy 4 ruby and 5 sapphire. send me the items first to make the item to click in your P.O.S. module.-- 20:01, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :OK, I will get right on it! 20:19, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Are 45 clicks right.-- 20:25, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ya 21:23, 27 June 2009 (UTC)